Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 16
Once again, inside Rausen’s hideout... Wolf) *Walks through the hallway and to the roundtable* I AM THE CHAMPION... I AM THE CHAMPION, NO TIME FOR LOSERS, BECAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION! Drake) *Not looking at Wolf* So... how was your little scuffle, Wolf Boy? Wolf) I AM THE CH- *Shoves Malice* -AMPION! *Covers Malice’s mouth* Blue) Uh? Wolf) I AM THE CHAMPION...I AM THE CHAMPION, *Out of tune* TO THIS PATHETIC FOOL! Blue) Uh...Wolf-brother, knock it the off. Wolf) *Looks at Blue* Really? You suck...WAIT! *Points at Drake with his free hand* He’s bad***, a lot better than you. You cannot beat him and , *Looks at Malice* he...he...I cannot describe how horrible that guy is...He couldn’t stand a chance against either of you! Malice) You make me sick. *He hurls himself at Wolf and tackles him. He then begins to beat Wolf up, and inflicting pain on it.* Blue) HEY! *Grabs Malice and pulls him away from Wolf* Malice) If he talks trash about me again- *Kicks Blue’s shins and frees himself.* -I’ll rip his appendix out and beat him with it! Buratro) *Gets in Malice’s face* BULKY! Chupacabroid) Out of all of the places we go too, why did I get stuck here?! *Pushes Buratro aside.* Buratro) *Tackles Chupacobroid, in ball form* BULKY! (Chupacabroid grabs Buratro by an arm, swings him around, and throws him into the wall.) Buratro) *Bounces off the ball and back into Chupacabroid* BULKY! Chupacabroid) Get serious, you idiot. *Dodges and Buratro hits the wall painfully.* Buratro) *Turns around* SMASH! *Tackles Chupacabroid into another wall* Chupacabroid) OOF! *Stops in time and whirls around, flinging Buratro to another end of the room. Buratro hits a wall painfully for the third time in a row.* Buratro) *Bounces off the wall in enjoyment* BULKY SMASH! *Grabbed by Blue* (Blue walks to the battlefield.) Wolf) BLUE IS THE CHAMPION, BL- DRAKE IS THE CHAMPION! Drake) I am the champion, thank you very much. Wolf) NOW GET LOST INTO THE BATTLEFIELD! Drake) And if I refuse? Wolf) You’re the champion, pathetic miscreant. Drake) Pathetic miscreant, you say? Who here is the leader of an entire organization, and who is the little lapdog of a dead monster? Wolf) Well, I am the leader of an entire organization, while you’re the lapdog of a dead monster. Drake) You repeated what I just said. .-. Wolf) Adios monster, get brawling...*Looks at Malice* You too. Drake) If you think a quick little brawl will entertain you, so be it. I-''' '''Wolf) Hold up...You cannot entertain me. Rausen’s orders were for everyone to brawl while he was gone. So you go brawl like the good kid you are... I’ll admit that you’re cool though. Drake) Heh, I am definitely NOT a child. Even though I may not look it, I am thousands of years old. That is one of the perks of infusing my DNA with that of a Bakugan’s! Wolf) So you’re basically like the guy I totalled in a brawl, M-M-MARCUS! Drake) I am nothing like that mutant delinquent in the slightest bit. I don’t have to rely on transforming into a distorted Bakugan in order to utilize my powers. Watch and learn. *Holds his hand out, creating a fireball in his palm.* Demenatic Wolfie) *Floating in-front of Wolf now* DELICIOUS! (Drake flicks the fireball at Wolfie, knocking her back.) Demenatic Wolfie) THAT...*Flies into Drake’s face* GET IN THE ROOM AND BRAWL NOW...OR I’LL RIP THAT DELICIOUS FA- TASTE *Drools* FACE OF YOURS! Dravalon) *Opens up and floats in front of Wolfie* Back away from his Highness, you putrid little rat! Demenatic Wolfie) Rat? Little? Putrid? A B**** IS IN-FRONT OF ME! Dravalon) I am of the purest line of Bakugan descent. Dragon-class Bakugan are absolute-''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) WOLFIE NO CARE! Dravalon) Good lord you are an immature little mongrel. I would take great pleasure in burning your body to ashes. Demenatic Wolfie) Wait, am I a rat or a mongrel? Dravalon) Whatever you are, you are at the bottom of the food chain. Demenatic Wolfie) You must have never reached the top of the food chain. Wolfie equals destructive, gem beast, wolf...Do you even realize my power because I feel yours and it’s nothing... Dravalon) My power comes in many different shapes and forms, even some that I have never accessed before. I am currently in my weakest form, a form whose power is so mighty that you cannot even sense its level of energy. (There is a sudden flash of red, and Chupacabroid, now in full Bakugan Form, is standing between Demenatic Wolfie and Dravalon.) Chupacabroid) Cease your quarreling; I need to pick a side who is less annoying... *Walks over beside Dravalon.* ...he should do. Wolf) Yada yada yada, in the battlefield you two go! Chupacabroid) ...I will seriously pay whoever kills off that idiot and barbecues his remains for me. *Looks around for a mount.* Wait...Wolfie the babbling mutt wasn’t supposed to be our opponent...so then... Malice) *Smacks his forehead.* You’re up against Buratro! You know, that one bum who we were throwing around earlier? Chupacabroid) O_O OH YEAH! *Grins, showing rows of needle-sharp teeth.* Minutes later, Drake, with Dravalon, and Malice, with Chupacabroid have entered the battlefield... Chupacabroid) This is the perfect opportunity to get stronger...heh! (Malice just smiles.) Drake) Let’s get this over with, quickly. Ability Activate! Meteor Bullet! *Dravalon fires a downsized meteor from his mouth at Buratro.* Chupacabroid) Yeah! GANG UP ON THE IDIOT TIME! Malice) Ability Card Activate - Crimson Warzone! Chupacabroid) Uh...me gusta! *Flies into the air, glowing red and like a nova. He outstretches his entire body and gives off a shriek. Blasts of red nova soar from Chupacabroid onto the battlefield, striking every corner of it and hitting both Buratro and Dravalon. The blasts inflict tremendous amounts of damage on the duo. The battlefield and everyone on it glow in a red hue outlined by yellow.* (Blue laughs.) Chupacabroid) … *Sends a blast at Blue, engulfing him.* (Blue somehow appears beside Buratro on the battlefield, looking shocked and bewildered.) Drake) I find him annoying too, Chupacabroid, but Rausen needs him alive - for now. (Chupacabroid growls in anger, while Malice just glares at Blue and then Drake.) Blue) ...Ability Activate! Ruby Di-Rock! Buratro) BULKY THROW! *Throws a large rock of ruby at Chupacabroid* Chupacabroid) *Flies out of the way.* That was dumb. BOOM! (The large rock of ruby explodes.) Chupacabroid) *Had flown away from the rock.* Huh, typical. Exploding rocksss you can easssily dodge. Sssstupid Buratro! Malice) Ability Card Activate - Charisma Blight! Chupacabroid) Aw yeah...another favorite! (There is a rumbling sound, an fissures begin to appear on the field of battle. Suddenly, blasts of nova erupt from the cracks and engulf the entire battlefield, striking both Buratro and Dravalon. The blasts cause even more pain on both Bakugan, while Chupacabroid just flies out of the way of blasts.) Chupacabroid) Face it foolsss - you’re done for! Buratro) *Walks out of smoke created by the blasts* BULKY! Chupacabroid) Hang on- *Another blasts strikes Buratro, sending him flying.* -yeah, I knew I had a blassst remaining... Buratro) *Gets up* BULKY! Chupacabroid) SHUT THE UP! Blue) Ability Activate! Piluby! Buratro) BULKY! *Bangs on the ground, creating a ruby pillar* (The ruby pillar rises high into the sky, until Buratro plucks it out of the ground and smashes it against Chupacabroid, sending him towards the ground.) Chupacabroid) AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE- *Crashes onto the ground.* Malice) Ability Card Activate - Mineral Static! Chupacabroid) You’re in for a rather shocking experience, Buratro! *Dark gray clouds form above him.* (Chupacabroid flies into the the formation of clouds above him as immense, large scarlet crystals emerge from the ground. They begin to crackle with energy that pulses into the clouds. The clouds suddenly emit red sparks, and then strokes of red lightning shoot from the clouds themselves and strike every corner of the battlefield. The lightning hits Buratro and Dravalon, electrifying them and hurting them deeply. The lightning also strikes Buratro’s pillar, shattering it.) BOOM! (Buratro’s pillar explodes, and the debris hits the Bakugan on the ground and Chupacabroid.) Chupacabroid) *Flies out of the way.* Like I said, electrifying! Haha! Drake) Fools, you’ve forgotten the third party on the battlefield. Ability Activate! Volcanic Avalon! *The volcanic core on Dravalon’s chest charges a blast of lava and magma and fires it at Chupacabroid and Buratro.* Chupacabroid) AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! *Is hit several times and feels pain.* OWWWWWW-HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT-''' '''Malice) Idiot! You are the fire! Ability Card Activate! Plasmafire Drop! Chupacabroid) *Lava seeps from the cracks caused by his “Charisma Blight” Ability, and form a huge wave of lava. It crashes down onto Dravalon, searing and smoldering anything else in its path.* (Buratro hangs on a wall that he jumped on, avoiding the wave of lava.) Blue) Ability Activate! Rubilization! (Buratro jumps off the wall and into the wave of lava.) (The wave of lava turns to solid ruby.) Malice) That’s it! Double Ability Card Activate! Scarlet Vapor, plus Scarlet Streak Vampire! Chupacabroid) Oooohh yeah...my favoritessss....! *His body slowly disappears.* (Buratro suddenly feels pain on his neck, and the ruby explodes due to being touched. The explosion throws Buratro back onto the ground with a sickening crash.) (Dravalon also starts feeling pain, only on his throat. Suddenly, Chupacabroid materializes out from the air, his jaws around Dravalon’s throat and fangs poking it. He is steadily absorbing great amounts of Dravalon’s own energy.) Chupacabroid) Mmmmm...! Tasty! This energy...will satisfy my hunger! *He lets go of Dravalon’s throat and throws him aside with the flick of his whipped tail.* Dravalon) *Rubs his neck* Heh heh heh, that one stung quite a bit. However, there is one crucial aspect of the battlefield that you all seemed to not notice. There have been many, many, many, many explosions, and all of those explosions produced a special treat, ASH! Drake) Hmph, I see the black mess everywhere, too. Ability Activate! Ash Massacre! *All of the ashes on the battlefield explode, engulfing everything in a massive explosion.* (The explosion rocks the battlefield, leaving a giant smoke cloud behind once the flames disappeared.) Chupacabroid) *Coughs a little while getting up.* I admit, that was a pretty move...but...you’ve triggered a certain thing in me... *Eyes flare.* ….LUSSSSST. Malice) *Eyes widen and grin is even wider.* Fusion Ability Card Activate...Scarlet Ro Tempest! (Chupacabroid begins to cackle maniacally, and the same red crystals from before erupt from the ground. They let loose red with yellow beams of nova that once again strike every corner of the battlefield. It looks like an outdoor room with lasers. The beams travel around the battlefield, striking Dravalon and Buratro multiple times and inflicting immense amounts of pain on them.) Chupacabroid) AHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHA-''' '''Buratro) Bul-*Knees collapse* Blue) Ability Activate! Ruby Armor! Buratro) *Gains a red aura and rises into a standing position* BULKY! *Body turns to overlapping, exploding rubies* (Dravalon rises after being struck by Chupacabroid’s attack, having used Burnt Blockade to shield himself from most of the beams.) Dravalon) Urgh...the more you idiots push me...THE ANGRIER I GET! DRAGON CROSS FLAME! *Fires a blast of fire that transforms into fiery X at Chupacabroid.* Chupacabroid) Oh shut up! *Spits a wad of gunk at Dravalon, covering the latter’s face as the former narrowly dodges the attack.* (Buratro comes out of nowhere, squeezing Chupacabroid with his explosive armor.) BOOM! (Most of Buratro’s armor explodes.) (Smoke swirls around in-front of Buratro.) Chupacabroid) AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE- *Is sent flying and crashes into Dravalon.* OOOOOF! Malice) Let’s be honest here. He had it coming. Fusion Ability Card Activate! Omega Bolt Buster! *Chupacaboid is suddenly engulfed a red and yellow beam of nova and begins to rocket toward Buratro.* Drake) Dravalon, enough horsing around. Transform into Warrior Mode! *Dravalon transforms.* Ability Activate! Ravaging Blade! *Dravalon pulls a sword completely covered in sharp blades from his body.* (Rausen forms, pushing Chupacabroid onto the ground with smoky winds.) Buratro) *Beats his chest* BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBURAAAAAAHHHHHH! Blue) WOLF BEAT MARCUS, RAUSEN! Drake) Blue, do you always scream and whine like a child? It’s just Rausen, someone who we should all not be afraid of. Dravalon) *Sheaths his blade.* Guess I won’t be needing this after all... *Returns to his ball form and flies back to Drake.* Malice) Rausen, what is the meaning of this? Chupacabroid) GET OFF! *Rams through Rausen and slams into Buratro, forcing him to revert back to Ball Form.* Last one standing, heh. *Reverts back to Ball Form.* Rausen) Wolf won windlessly. This goof just got him and his partner in another match, that is against this alliance’s co-leader, Wolf. Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 17 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 16 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Comments? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:R-Evolutions Category:Rausen Category:Wolf Category:Buratro Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Blueking4ever Category:Wolf's Story